Wrong
by SexySiri
Summary: Ianto knew it was wrong… Knew he shouldn’t… but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn’t Ianto sleep with Owen?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**  
_

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**WRONG.**

**~*~*~*~  
**

Ianto knew it was wrong… Knew he shouldn't… but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen? Okay so it was probably worse, since Jack only flirted, and occasionally kissed, and this was actual sex but… Ianto just couldn't bring himself to give it up. There was also the fact that Jack viewed Owen as a son which made this betrayal so much worse, Ianto just couldn't bring himself to care. Part of Ianto wanted Jack to find out, wanted to see the anger and jealousy in the man's eyes that proved how much Jack cared about him, even if seeing the anger and jealousy meant the end of Ianto and Jack's relationship the end of Jack and Owen's friendship too. It had started innocently enough, the affair, Owen had complimented Ianto's coffee a few times, then his hair… At the time Jack had been laughing, telling Ianto that Owen fancied him, Ianto had just laughed it off… Then Owen had invited Ianto to the pub for a 'friendly pint' as the medic had put it. Ianto had agreed, needing a distraction from the hub, he'd invited Jack along but the man had declined, needing to do paperwork, that had helped later, when Ianto was trying to pin blame for what had happened. Once in the pub Ianto remained oblivious to Owen's seduction attempts, not noticing the tight jeans the man was wearing, or the casual flirting… It had taken Owen kissing him to get Ianto to realise that the man was serious about this, Ianto had tried to pull away but his body wouldn't let him, instead it melted into the kiss. Next thing Ianto knew he was answering a call off Jack whilst lying next to a very naked Owen, who was still panting with the after affects of orgasm, "No, I met an old friend, went back to theirs, sorry I didn't call." Ianto had lied. Once he had hung up he quickly got dressed and left, Owen watching him silently as he did so. Owen had cornered Ianto the next day, saying that they should do it again sometime, ianto had declined politely, saying it was a mistake but soon enough found himself back in Owen's bed…

Then four weeks into their… affair? Agreement? Relationship?... Then four weeks into their _thing_ Ianto had walked out of the main hub, down into the archives, there were UNIT officers visiting and Ianto was sick of watching Jack flirt with them all… Owen had found Ianto only minutes later and had Ianto's jeans unzipped and his hard cock in Owen's mouth within seconds. Ianto let out a groan. Yes he knew it was wrong… knew he shouldn't…but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen? "Having fun?" Came the voice from the doorway. _Shit, _was Ianto's last thought as he exploded into Owen's mouth.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously:**_Then four weeks into their… affair? Agreement? Relationship?... Then four weeks into their __thing Ianto had walked out of the main hub, down into the archives, there were UNIT officers visiting and Ianto was sick of watching Jack flirt with them all… Owen had found Ianto only minutes later and had Ianto's jeans unzipped and his hard cock in Owen's mouth within seconds. Ianto let out a groan. Yes he knew it was wrong… knew he souldn't…but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen? "Having fun?" Came the voice from the doorway. __Shit, was Ianto's last thought as he exploded into Owen's mouth._

_

* * *

_

**~*~*~*~**

**WRONG.**

**~*~*~*~  
**

Owen swallowed all of Ianto's seed before pulling back and wiping his mouth, Ianto stared at the figure in the doorway before quickly shoving his cock back into his trousers and doing his trousers up. Owen didn't turn around, not wanting to see the disappointed face, nor did he stand up from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of Ianto. "I… We…" Ianto stuttered.

"How could you?!" Tosh spat, walking into the room, "How could you do this to Jack?"

Owen closed his eyes briefly before finally standing up, wiping at his mouth again to make sure all traces of Ianto were gone. "Tosh…" He started,

"No! Just go. I'll talk to you later." She snapped, Owen sighed but left the room, avoiding looking at either Tosh or Ianto. "Why, Ianto?" Tosh asked tiredly, her anger suddenly gone.

"I… I was just sick of Jack flirting with everyone and then when Owen kissed me I couldn't stop myself and…"

"How long?" Tosh asked.

Ianto flushed, "Four weeks." He mumbled. "Look please don't tell Jack…" He begged.

Tosh raised an eyebrow, "Why shouldn't i?" She asked, "I mean… He's gonna be pissed off enough that you were screwing around but the fact that you were doing it with Owen just makes it worse!! He has a right to know what a piece of shit shit you really are."

"Don't say that." Ianto whispered, "I never meant to hurt anyone…"

"Really?! Well people are going to get hurt… Jack! Owen…" Ianto frowned, "Oh come on Ianto! It's obvious he loves you, otherwise he'd never have betrayed Jack like that." Tosh snapped, Ianto's eyes widened. "Look…" Tosh sighed, "I wont tell Jack… But you should. Even if you don't tell him who you were sleeping with. He needs to know how much his flirting hurts you."

"I can't!" Ianto gasped, "He'll hate me and-"

"Do you love him?" Tosh asked, Ianto nodded shyly, "Then you have to tell him the truth, and tell him that you love him."

"But…"

Tosh sighed, "Do it Ianto. Or I will." Ianto eyes widened and he gave Tosha filthy look before leaving the archives, Tosh sighed before going to find Owen.

As expected he was trying to hide from her in the loos, "Nice try Owen." Tosh sighed, pushing open the door and pulling herself up onto one of the counters, Owen sighed and left the toilet cubicle he's locked himself in, leaning against the wall opposite Tosh. "I thought he'd push me away, call me an idiot and say that nothing could happen, the first time I kissed him…" Owen tried to explain, "It would have made it easier for me to get over him because I'd know he wasn't interested… and then when he kissed me back I just couldn't stop it…" He sighed, biting at his lip.

"You know he was only using you to get back at Jack for flirting with other people right?" Tosh pointed out,

Owen nodded sadly, "Jack's going to hate me now." He mumbled, "I assume you made Ianto tell him everything."

"I said that he didn't have to mention who he'd been sleeping with." Tosh said softly, "No need for you to lose them both."

Owen wiped away the tears that were in his eyes, "So I guess me and Ianto is over then."

"You bet your arse it is." Tosh scowled, Owen nodded, resigned to the fact that the man he loved didn't love him back. Tosh slid off the counter and hugged Owen tightly, "It's going to be okay." She promised.

~*~*~*~

"Jack can I have a word?" Ianto asked, approaching where Jack was chatting to one fo the UNIT officers.

"Now?"

"Please." _Before I change my mind,_

Jack sighed and led Ianto up to his office. "What's up? He asked, sittign down on the sofa, Iantp chose to remain standing.

"I…" _Oh well… Now or never…Never would be good though…_ "I've been sleeping with someone else." Ianto blurted out, Jack's eyes widened and he stared at the Welshman. "I just… I was sick of you flirting with everyone… And I love you, like really love you and I know you don't feel the same way but… This guy does love me and I didn't know until just now… But maybe subconsciously I knew he loved me so I was with him because I felt loved… I'm sorry." Ianto muttered the last part, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

"Who?" Jack asked coldly.

"Jack please…" Ianto begged, not wanting to reveal that.

"Who?"

Ianto whimpered slightly, "Owen." He mumbled.

Jack's eyes widened, "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!!" Jack screamed, Ianto stared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and running out of the hub, past the UNIT people who stared at him in shock. Jack watched Ianto go before he stood up and opened the trapdoor that led down to his rooms, he climbed down there and closed the door behind him before letting out a scream and kicking the wall, he grabbed hold of the bedclothes and ripped them, throwing them around the room as he continued to cry and scream until finally he collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed, sobbing into the one pillow that was left and not torn up all over the floor.

* * *

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Next time:**_"They betrayed me." Jack muttered darkly._

_"Yes, but they both had their reasons. It doesn't excuse what they did Jack but you do have to understand why they did it." Tosh said patiently._

_"I just want to punch them both." Jack said moodily making Tosh laugh._

_"Okay, call them in, punch them both and then talk. Because you have to talk."_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously:** _"GET OUT!!" Jack screamed, Ianto stared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and running out of the hub, past the UNIT people who stared at him in shock. Jack watched Ianto go before he stood up and opened the trapdoor that led down to his rooms, he climbed down there and closed the door behind him before letting out a scream and kicking the wall, he grabbed hold of the bedclothes and ripped them, throwing them around the room as he continued to cry and scream until finally he collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed, sobbing into the one pillow that was left and not torn up all over the floor._

_

* * *

_

**~*~*~*~**

**WRONG.**

**~*~*~*~**

__Jack wasn't sure how long he lay there sobbing but finally he calmed down enough to use his mobile to text Tosh, _Give the UNIT people the files they want and tell them to go. Send Owen home too, I don't want to see him back here for at least a few days._ He didn't get a reply but assumed she'd seen the text and so lay back down on the bed, sure enough twenty minutes later Tosh walked into his bedroom. "The UNIT people are gone, they'll phone if they need anything, and I sent Owen home but he's coming in tomorrow."

Jack scowled "I said -"

"I know." Tosh interrupted, "But we need a medic around and none of the rest of us have proper training. So unless your going to call Martha Jones and ask her to come all the way to Cardiff just because you're angry at Owen…"

"He's been shagging Ianto." Jack said brokenly, finally sitting up.

"I know." Tosh sighed, sitting next to Jack and handing him a mug of tea she'd made. "I caught them earlier."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked, if possible, even more devastated, "So that's the only reason he told me?" He asked brokenly.

Tosh shrugged, "I don't know all the details Jack… All I know is Ianto felt second best because you were flirting with everyone else and when Owen kissed him he couldn't bring himself to pull back, Owen only kissed Ianto in the first place because he thought Ianto would pull back and that would help Owen get over him… It's a very complicated situation Jack." Tosh tried to explain.

"They betrayed me." Jack muttered darkly.

"Yes, but they both had their reasons. It doesn't excuse what they did Jack but you do have to understand why they did it." Tosh said patiently.

"I just want to punch them both." Jack said moodily making Tosh laugh.

"Okay, call them in, punch them both and then talk. Because you have to talk."

Jack sighed at hearing that but nodded, "I'll call Owen in tomorrow morning, then speak to Ianto later on." He promised, Tosh gave a smile and squeezed his hand.

"If it had been anyone but Owen would you have forgiven Ianto?" She asked quietly.

"In seconds." Jack sighed, "Hell, I understand why he felt the need to sleep with someone else, to feel loved… I wish he'd come to me though… But I don't know if I can forgive him for being with Owen… I mean Owen is one of my friends! Someone I trust so much and… I just… It hurts so much Tosh."

"I know sweetie." Tosh said, pulling Jack into a hug, "I know. Just talk to them tomorrow okay? Everything will be sorted out." Tosh promised, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead, Jack sighed and nodded.

~*~*~*~

"Owen." Jack growled the next morning, "My office now." Owen's eyes widened with fear and he followed Jack up to the office, noticing that the blinds were shut in there. "So… Been shagging Ianto?" Jack sneered when they were in the office and the door was shut.

"Look, Jack… It was… I'm sorry." Owen whispered. "It wasn't meant to happen… I just… You know how amazing he is! I couldn't stop myself… and… I love him! Which is more than you do!!"

"I love him!" Jack snapped.

"Really? You show it well." Owen yelled, "Have you ever told him that you love him?!"

"Have you?" Jack countered, Owen paled slightly and Jack smirked knowing he was right. Owen sighed and collapsed onto Jack's sofa, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry… So sorry." He whimpered, "You were never meant to get hurt… I just…I'm sorry."

Jack's anger left him almost instantly once he saw the state the other man was in, "It's okay," He whispered, "Lord knows I've made enough mistakes… I forgive you." Jack sat next to Owen, pulling the man's hands away from his face and brushing away the tears that were falling. "It's okay." Jack repeated, kissing Owen's forehead. There was a small knock on the door then and Owen brushed away the rest of his tears as Jack called out, "Yes?"

The door opened and Ianto poked his head around it, "Tosh said you wanted to see me." He mumbled, paling as he spotted Owen and Jack sat together on the sofa.

"Tosh lied." Jack said through gritted teeth, "But since you're here you may as well stay. Close the door would you?" Ianto winced and walked further into the room, closing the door behind himself. "Me and Owen were just having a nice chat." Jack said casually, Ianto flushed slightly and Owen ducked his head, "So apparently I should tell you that I love you… So here goes… I love you Ianto." Jack turned to Owen, giving a big false smile, "Your turn." He said. Owen flushed even more and shook his head desperately, avoiding looking at Ianto.

"I'm sorry." Ianto said, "I… I just… You were flirting with everyone and I just wanted to feel wanted… Owen was there and… Sorry…" Ianto sighed, glancing at Owen who had shaken his head so that his hair was covering his eyes, his shoulders were shaking hough which gave away the fact that he was crying.

"I shouldn't have been flirting with people…" Jack sighed, "I just don't actually realise I'm doing it… You should have come and talked to me though, when you were annoyed." He added, scowling at Ianto whilst moving his hand to Owen's knee and giving ita comforting squeeze, Ianto flushed and looked away. "Well you got two guys in love with you Jones, what you gonna do?" Jack asked, looking directly at Ianto, Owen glanced up too, showing his tear streaked cheeks that made him look so cute… Owen or Jack?... Ianto bit his lip.

* * *

_**Owen? Jack? Both? Neither? Some random passing alien? Who do you think Ianto should choose?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously:**_ "I shouldn't have been flirting with people…" Jack sighed, "I just don't actually realise I'm doing it… You should have come and talked to me though, when you were annoyed." He added, scowling at Ianto whilst moving his hand to Owen's knee and giving it a comforting squeeze, Ianto flushed and looked away. "Well you got two guys in love with you Jones, what you gonna do?" Jack asked, looking directly at Ianto, Owen glanced up too, showing his tear streaked cheeks that made him look so cute… Owen or Jack?... Ianto bit his lip._

_

* * *

_

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_WRONG._**

_**~*~*~*~**  
_

Ianto looked between the two of them. Jack still looked angry but Ianto could see the pain and confusion… and slight guilt… in his eyes, Owen still had tears streaking down his cheeks. Ianto closed his eyes, tryign to figure out what to do… Owen could probably give him a good life, wouldn't hurt him and would grow old and die alongside him… Jack however could offer him exxcitment and… well Ianto had to admit that, although he had grown to love Owen, part of his heart would always belong to Jack. "I…" Ianto stopped as he relaised that he was brethign too fast, his heart was beating far too quickly and the room appeared to be spinning. "I…"

"Iant?" Jack asked, suddenly worried, Ianto looked up at him for a few seconds before fainting, dropping to the floor.

"Shit." Owen was on his feet and crouched by Ianto within moments. "Get me the small scanner form the med bay." He ordered Jack who just stared at him in shock, "NOW!" Owen yelled and Jack snapped to, running from the office.

"What's wrong?" Tosh asked as Jack ran to the med bay and grabbed the small, hand held scanner.

"Ianto passed out." Jack said as he headed back towards the office. Tosh's eyebrows shot up and she followed him.

Owen grabbed the scanner off Jack and did a quick scan of Ianto's body before standing up. "Heart rate's increased…" He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "I think it was just stress that caused him to black out." He told Jack finally, Jack flushed, "That and lack of proper food and sleep lately. This has been affecting him far more than he's been letting on…"

Jack gave a small nod, biting at his lip, "So what do we do?" He asked.

"Wait for him to wake up, make him eat, then sleep… Once his heart rate's back to normal we can talk to him. But no stressing him out with ultimatums." Owen said, his voice held a note of sternness only used when he was in full medic mode.

"This is all my fault." Jack muttered, "God, no wonder he was sleeping with you."

Owen sighed, "Tosh could you go and buy us some chips? Ianto needs to eat." He asked, she gave him a strange look before nodding and leaving, Owen turned to Jack then, "Blaming yourself isn't going to help… Yes you shouldn't have been flirting with so many people but Ianto shouldn't have cheated on you… And I shouldn't have betrayed you… We are all to blame in this Jack… well apart from the fainting thing, that's all Ianto's fault, he's old enough to look after himself and eat when he needs to."

"Is it as bad as after the cannibals?" Jack asked, wincing as he remembered how Ianto had stopped eating then, he'd worked himself to exhaustion and ended up stuck in bed for three weeks.

"No, not as bad. And now we know about it we can deal with it." Owen said quietly.

"You love him." Jack said, finally noticing just how much Ianto meant to the other man.

Owen shrugged, "As much as you do." He mumbled.

Jack sighed and put his hand on top of Owen's, giving it a small, comforting squeeze. "It'll be okay." He whispered, "We'll figure something out."

Owen looked down at their hands, swallowing hard, "Yeah." He croaked, glancing back up at Jack. They stared at each other for a while, unable to look away. Jack's tongue darted out to lick his lips and Owen's mouth opened slightly, "Umm…" He trailed off, suddenly leaning up to kiss the older man, Jack kissed back, hands tangling in the back of Owen's hair and teeth nipping at the medic's lower lip, Owen's hands grabbed Jack's arse making the older man moan into his mouth.

The sound of a small groan made them part and they glanced down at where Ianto was waking up slowly, "Wha – What happened?" Ianto asked as he opened his eyes.

Owen glanced at Jack before flushing and crossing to Ianto. "You fainted." He said quietly, "Lack of proper food or sleep… plus the stress of… you know." Ianto frowned and tried to sit up, wincing as he realised that his head was throbbing. "Tosh is fetching food, you're going to eat it and then I'll take you back to your flat where you need to sleep." Owen added.

Ianto gave a small nod, "Need help to get to the sofa?" Jack asked, Ianto frowned a bit more but nodded, Jack moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around the Welshman, helping him up and over to the sofa where he could sit down comfortably.

"Jack… I am sorry…" Ianto mumbled, "For -"

"Shh." Jack interrupted, "Don't worry about it now." He gave a small smile, squeezing Ianto's hand gently, "We'll talk later, once you've eaten and slept." Ianto gave a small nod and leant his head against the back of the sofa, dozing off. Jack looked up, towards Owen and caught the medic's eyes, Owen blushed before looking away and letting out a deep breathe… what a fucked up situation.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously: **_Owen looked down at their hands, swallowing hard, "Yeah." He croaked, glancing back up at Jack. They stared at each other for a while, unable to look away. Jack's tongue darted out to lick his lips and Owen's mouth opened slightly, "Umm…" He trailed off, suddenly leaning up to kiss the older man, Jack kissed back, hands tangling in the back of Owen's hair and teeth nipping at the medic's lower lip, Owen's hands grabbed Jack's arse making the older man moan into his mouth._

* * *

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_WRONG._**

**_~*~*~*~  
_**

Jack insited on coming back to Ianto's flat with them… probably didn't trust Owen and Ianto alone Owen thought to himself moodily. Owen gave Ianto another check over, made sure he ate at least half a plate of chips and then sent him to bed, leaving himself and Jack alone. "You sure Ianto's going to be okay?" Jack asked, removing his coat and sitting down on Ianto's sofa.

"Yes. So long as he keeps eating properly and sleeps well…" Owen replied, sitting down in the armchair. "Listen Jack… about earlier… I… I don't know what came over me I just… I guess I was worried about Ianto and…" He trailed off, letting out a deep breathe, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jack murmured, "I'm hardly blameless." They were both silent for a while until Jack said, "It's not the sex that bothers me you know… It's the lying. Ianto could probably have come to me and told me that he wanted to sleep with you and I would have said go for it… It's pretty normal where I come from to have open relationships. I'm only angry at the two of you because you betrayed my trust." Jack sighed, "And trust is pretty essential at Torchwood."

"Sorry." Owen mumbled, wondering why he felt like crying again, all he seemed to be doing today was crying. "What- Where do we go from here?" He asked quietly.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Well… I want Ianto, you want Ianto… Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement."

"What? Like week on week off divorced parent style?" Owen snorted making Jack laugh.

"Not quite what I meant." The older man chuckled, "I don't know exactly though… Just… Share?"

Owen frowned, "I dunno Jack, It's you he loves…" The medic muttered.

Jack gave him a strange look, "If that were true then he wouldn't have had such trouble when I put him on the spot earlier." He pointed out, Owen frowned slightly as he realised that Jack was probably right. They heard whimpering coming from Ianto's bedroom and instantly stood up and headed to him, "Canary Wharf." Jack muttered.

"Or the Cannibals." Owen pointed out. Jack nodded, he crossed to Ianto's bed and sat down, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man, Owen looked on jealously. Ianto let out another whimper and then a scream in his sleep, "Shh, you're okay." Jack whispered, stroking the man's hair as he kicked about in his sleep.

"NO!" Ianto screamed, jerking himself awake. Jack continued holding him tightly even as Ianto struggled, then finally Ianto realised that he was out of his dream and safe and collapsed into Jack's arms, sobbing.

"It's okay, you're safe." Jack said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Ianto's head.

"Worthless." Ianto mumbled.

"What?" Jack frowned, Ianto just shook his head, burrowing further into Jack's hug. Jack and Owen exchanged worried looks,

Owen slowly approached the bed, "Iant? I just need to check your heart rate okay? Make sure the dream hasn't made it increase even more." Ianto gave a small nod and Owen grabbed the scanner he'd left on the bedside table, running a quick scan on Ianto's body. "Just above average but not dangerously so." The medic murmured to himself before crawling onto the bed, "Just look at me for a second." He told Ianto who did as he was told, Owen frowned slightly, looking closely at Ianto's eyes, then he pulled back and shook his head, mumbling to himself.

"What?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, there's a condition that causes the heart to go faster than usual but he's showing no other symptoms so it wont be that. Just stress." Owen replied, sitting next to Ianto, he noticed Jack tighten his grip on Ianto slightly and frowned. Jack seemed to realise what he'd done and winced, sending Owen a vaguely apologetic look which Owen returned with a slightly amused raised eyebrow. "Owen and I were talking." Jack told Ianto now that he had calmed down and stopped crying, "We… well I… figured there might be a way we can sort of work out an agreement. It's kinda normal where I come from to have more than one partner see so…" Jack trailed off as he noticed that Ianto was looking at him strangely. "Right, never mind." he muttered.

"No, It's just… Why do you still want me after what I did?" Ianto mumbled.

Jack frowned, "Because I love you. I wasn't completely blameless Ianto, I practically drove you and Owen together…" Jack sighed, "And I know you care about us both…" He added quietly.

Ianto gave a small snort of laughter and both Jack and Owen frowned, "Sorry, just thinking about what my dad would say… He was a total homophobic. Christ, doesn't bear thinking about his reaction if he found out I wasn't only in love with one man but two." Ianto said.

"You… You love me too?" Owen asked, sounding terrified that the answer might be no, even after all he'd heard.

Ianto bit his lip slightly, "Yeah. I tried not to because… because it was too complicated but I can't help it. Doesn't mean I love you less." He added, looking at Jack who gave a small nod.

"I know. Like I said, being with more than one person as the norm where I grew up, my family was considered almost weird because my mom and dad were monogamous." Jack explained, Ianto nodded, wondering why he'd had to create such a messed up situation for Jack to open up about his past.

"What if… What if it went wrong though? It would mess up everything." Ianto mumbled.

"Well what's the other choice?" Jack asked rhetorically, "You pick one of us and the other one get's hurt, plus you'll feel guilty and be hurting because you love both of us… I know it sounds more complicated trying to figure out a relationship where you date us both but…" He trailed off and gave a shrug.

"Look, I think it's worth a try…" Owen said, "And if it doesn't work then we'll call ti all off and start from scratch in figuring this out."

Ianto frowned slightly and looked between the two men. "I… I guess it's worth a shot." He said finally and smiled when Jack and Owen both grinned.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously: **_"Well what's the other choice?" Jack asked rhetorically, "You pick one of us and the other one get's hurt, plus you'll feel guilty and be hurting because you love both of us… I know it sounds more complicated trying to figure out a relationship where you date us both but…" He trailed off and gave a shrug._

_"Look, I think it's worth a try…" Owen said, "And if it doesn't work then we'll call ti all off and start from scratch in figuring this out."_

_Ianto frowned slightly and looked between the two men. "I… I guess it's worth a shot." He said finally and smiled when Jack and Owen both grinned._

* * *

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_WRONG._**

**_~*~*~*~_**

"You busy tonight?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Ianto and kissing the man's neck.

"Umm… Yeah." Ianto muttered apologetically, turning to look at Jack.

Jack frowned and pulled back slightly, "Oh." He muttered, "With Owen?" Ianto winced slightly and gave a small nod, Jack nodded too, "Right, well I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, releasing his hold on Ianto and walking away. Ianto sighed and leant against the archive wall, it had been two weeks since he'd agreed to give dating both Owen and Jack a try and it just wasn't working… every time he was with Owen he felt like he was betraying Jack and everytime he was with Jack he felt like he was betraying Owen.

**_~*~*~*~_**

Jack sighed as he walked up to the hub from the archives, he knew he'd probably upset Ianto… Jack wasn't sure why he felt so jealous when Owen and Ianto went out together, it was him who had suggested that Ianto date them both after all. They were still trying to work through the trust issues, Jack knew that he had to find a way to trust Owen and Ianto again, and soon, it was essential for their work. But every time he saw them together, or heard they were going out somewhere he felt betrayed all over again… It was getting ridiculous. Jack walked into the main hub, he spotted Owen standing up, he was holding a pile of papers and probably wanted to talk about them but Jack wasn't in the mood and so simply walked straight past Owen and up to his office.

_**~*~*~*~**_

Owen watched as Jack walked straight past him and sighed, it wasn't meant to be this difficult, he thought to himself as he watched Jack close the blinds in his office. "Go talk to him." Came Tosh's voice and Owen looked up at her, "Go on." She insisted.

"I don't think he's in the mood." Owen said quietly.

"Owen." Was all Tosh said and he sighed, heading towards Jack's office.

Owen knocked on the door before pushing it open, "Can we go over these reports?" He asked quietly.

Jack was sat behind his desk tapping away on the computer, "I'm kind of busy actually." He said, keeping his voice even.

"It wont take a minute." Owen insisted, walking further into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm busy." Jack growled.

"It's important." Owen snapped in reply. Jack scowled at him but moved away from the computer and stood up, grabbing the files off Owen, Owen flinched and Jack looked at him in surprise, was he honestly scared of Jack? "Sorry." Owen muttered.

"No, I… I'm sorry… Just having a bad day." Jack murmured, putting the files down on his desk.

"It's not working is it? This whole thing with Ianto." Owen said sadly. "I keep feeling like I'm betraying you, even more than I did before for some reason… It just seems weird, to know that you are probably here knowing that Ianto and I are together. He and I… We haven't… you know, had sex, since this whole agreement started." Owen muttered, his face flushed slightly.

"No, Ianto and I haven't either." Jack admitted.

Owen sighed, "Why is it so difficult?!" He asked angrily, "It should be easier now right?"

Jack moved closer and hugged Owen, "Maybe we all just need a bit more time to get used to this?" He offered, Owen hugged Jack back and nodded into the man's shirt. "What do we do in the meantime?" He asked when they parted.

Jack shrugged, "Try to cope, I know it's difficult, for all of us. Ianto isn't as okay with it as he's trying to make out either…"

"It'll be okay though yeah?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Jack said, not sure if he was trying to persuade himself or Owen, Owen's face broke into a grin and Jack smiled back. Owen stared at Jack and Jack stared at Owen, then Owen found himself being pressed into the office wall and kissed passionately. Owen kissed back, his hands clutching at Jack's hips as their tongues fought for dominance. Jack hand trailed up Owen's shirt and gripped the man's waist, pressing him further into the wall. Owen pressed his hips against Jack's, making the older man moan into his mouth and slide his hand down to Owen's waistband, he was about to dip it under when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jack and Owen pulled apart and slowly turned to look at the doorway where Ianto was stood, looking not angry or annoyed but confused, and almost amused, He smirked slightly "So apparently I should stop listening when Tosh tells me you want a word, cause she seems to lie a lot…"

* * *

_**Pl****ease review. Thanks so much to everyone who has, you know who you are.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously: ** _Owen pressed his hips against Jack's, makign the older man moan into his mouth and slide his hand down to Owen's waistband, he was about to dip it under when they were interupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jack and Owen pulled a aprt and slowly turned to look at the doroway where Ianto was stood, looking not angry or annoyed but confused, and almost amused, He smirked slightly "So apprently I should stop listening when Tosh tells me you want a word, cause she seems to lie a lot…"_

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I have no exucses.**

* * *

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_WRONG._**

**_~*~*~*~_**

Ianto moved further into the room and closed the door quietly, "So…" He started before trailing off.

Jack moved his hand off Owen's waist and Owen removed his own off the man's hips, leaving Jack free to move away slightly which he did. "Ianto… It's… We…." Owen stuttered, Ianto arched his eyebrow.

"It just happened." Jack shrugged quietly, "Not sure why but it did…"

Ianto nodded and moved over towards the sofa, he sat down and looked at Jack and Owen, "Has it happened before?"

"Once." Owen admitted, "When you were unconscious."

Ianto nodded again, biting at his lip and wondering what to say next. "Maybe... Maybe we can..." He let out a long sigh, not quite sure how to voice what he was thinking. "Maybe... You two could..."

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he realised what Ianto was suggesting, "You mean... I could date both you and Owen, Owen would date you and I and you would date -"

"You and Owen." Ianto nodded before shrugging slightly, "Just a thought."

"Wouldn't solve the problem we have now of feeling guilty and leaving people out when we go on dates." Owen said quietly, sinking onto the sofa next to Ianto, Jack came and sat on the other side of the Welshman and let out a long sigh. Ianto turned suddenly and captured Owen's lips in a kiss, Jack stared, unsure whether he was feeling turned on or jealous... or both. Then Ianto pulled away from Owen and kissed Jack, smirking into the kiss as he heard Owen gasp. When Jack and Ianto parted Owen and Jack looked at Ianto in slight confusion, "I love you both, so whatever you decide is okay with me." Ianto said softly before standing up and leaving the room.

Owen and Jack stared at each other for a while before Owen flushed and looked away, biting at his lip. "Could just have a threesome." Jack said suddenly and Owen laughed. Jack let out a deep breathe and ran his hand through his hair, "So..." He trailed off, looking at Owen who avoided his gaze, "Owen I -" But whatever Jack was about to say was cut off by the strangest noise Owen had ever heard,

"What the hell is that? I've never heard anything like it before."

Jack's face lit up though, "I have!" He laughed, racing out of the office and then up the stairs, out of the hub. Ianto, Tosh, Gwen and Owen stared after him before slowly following. Jack was stood staring up at a blue police box, "That wasn't there this morning." Owen muttered, watching as the door opened.

"Jackie-boy!" A tall, skinny man in a blue suit grinned as he walked out of the box, followed by a woman with red hair and some of the most fantastic tits Owen had ever seen. "Doctor!" Jack smiled in reply, hugging the man close. Owen tensed and could see the others do so too, so this was the Doctor Jack had disappeared with? "Who's your friend?" Jack asked, pulling back with a smirk and eying the woman.

"Don't." The Doctor warned and Jack gave a pout, "This is Donna Noble." The Doctor added, "Donna this is Jack."

"Hello gorgeous." The woman grinned, grasping Jack's hand, "I've heard all about you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Really, that's new." He muttered and the Doctor gave him a sad look. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"TARDIS needed refuelling," The Doctor smiled, his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels, "Figured now was as good a time as any to get that tour of Torchwood you offered."

"Checking up on me?" Jack grumbled.

The Doctor frowned, "No... Come on then, let's go see Torchwood!" He clicked his fingers and the door to the blue box slammed shut. Jack raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing, simply leading the Doctor to the Tourist Office. The rest of the Torchwood team sighed and followed, except for Gwen who hung back and smiled at Donna, "So... The Doctor... What's he really like?"

_**~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~**_

"This place is amazing." The Doctor laughed, looking up as Myfanwy swooped around above his head.

"Glad you approve." Jack muttered making the Doctor sigh.

The Time Lord smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry for being so against Torchwood, It's just after what happened with Rose and Canary Wharf..."

"I know." Jack smiled gently, he could feel Owen and Ianto watching suspiciously from where they were stood by Ianto's computer. Tosh and Gwen were sat on the sofa chatting away to Donna, "So... A red head, that's new." Jack said quietly.

"Yeah. We met before, on her wedding day actually... Her fiance turned out to be working with an alien... She chose not to travel with me then, and I met Martha a while later... But Donna and I found each other again, it's great, she's my best friend, and she has absolutely no romantic feelings for me!" The Doctor grinned making Jack laugh, he frowned though, when he felt eyes on him and he glanced over at Owen and Ianto who instantly looked away. Jack let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, licking at his lips nervously, "What's bothering you Jack?" The Doctor asked quietly, Jack looked at him in surprise, "You haven't changed that much since you were travelling with Rose and I... I can still tell when you're upset." The Doctor explained.

Jack sighed, "I... I fell in love." He muttered, running a hand through his hair again before explaining all about the issues with Ianto and Owen, "Maybe I should just leave them be, you know? Let them love each other and get over me. It's gonna be too difficult for them, with me not ageing... Too difficult for me watching them both die..." Jack whispered, looking up at the Doctor to see what the Time Lord had to say.

_**~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~**_

_**

* * *

**_**Once again, I am so sorry for the delay.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously: **_Jack sighed, "I... I fell in love." He muttered, running a hand through his hair again before explaining all about the issues with Ianto and Owen, "Maybe I should just leave them be, you know? Let them love each other and get over me. It's gonna be too difficult for them, with me not ageing... Too difficult for me watching them both die..." Jack whispered, looking up at the Doctor to see what the Time Lord had to say._

* * *

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_WRONG._**

**_~*~*~*~_**

The Doctor frowned, "You love them both?" He asked quietly.

Jack gave a small nod in reply, "Yeah, I do... I'm in love with Ianto and I'm pretty sure that soon enough I'll have fallen just as hard for Owen as well... I can already feel it happening." He sighed.

The Doctor nodded, "They will die Jack, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. But if you love them there's not much you can do to stop loving them either. Even if you pull back, move away from them and let them be together you will still love them. And if they love you then they wouldn't cope with just the two of them without you. Make the most of the time you have Jack. You deserve it." The Doctor smiled.

"But the two of them -"

"As I recall three way relationships aren't that uncommon in the fifty first century, so you should be quite accepting of the idea. And if they love you and each other then they will probably do anything to figure it out. Make the most of the time you have Jack, yes it will hurt when they die but it's better to have the memories to look back on..." The Doctor said gently. "If you don't then you will regret it forever."

"I don't know if I could cope, after they were gone." Jack admitted.

The Doctor looked at him, "So phone me." He instructed, "We can go off somewhere until you are coping, go see the universe..." At Jack's surprised look the Doctor sighed, "I'm old Jack, over nine hundred years old... I've watched people I love die too... It's difficult and it hurts but it is a lot easier when you have a friend there to take care of you." He said, tears glistening in his eyes as he remembered the Master, he blinked them back quickly, Jack wasn't the best person to grieve for the Master around. Jack sighed again, "I guess... I could give it a try at least." He mumbled.

"That's my boy." The Doctor grinned.

_**~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~**_

"Come and visit again soon?" Jack asked quietly as he hugged the Doctor goodbye.

"I promise." The Doctor smiled. He looked over to where Gwen was hugging Donna and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Gwen Cooper." He said, "How long has your family lived in Cardiff?"

Gwen pulled back from her hug with Donna, "Umm... Centuries, why?"

The Doctor simply smirked and looked at Jack, "Rose told you about Gwyneth right? Well she looked exactly like your Gwen."

"Spatial genetic multiplicity?" Jack asked, the Doctor gave a small smile and nodded. He gave Jack one last hug before walking over to the TARDIS,

Donna hugged Tosh quickly before turning to Jack, "See you again soon." She grinned before hugging him tightly, Jack raised a slight eyebrow but hugged her back before releasing her and nudging her towards the TARDIS. The entire Torchwood team watched as the TARDIS slowly disappeared. Jack grabbed hold of Tosh quickly, "I promised Gwen she could go home early but I need to talk to Ianto and Owen so could you possibly watch the hub? We'll have our phones with us and we'll be at Ianto's so..."

"Sure." Tosh smiled, "Got a report I have to finish anyway."

"Thanks honey." Jack smiled, hugging her before turning to the rest of the team, "PC Cooper, I promised you the night off, now scram!" Gwen thanked Jack before leaving, the others all turned to back back inside but Jack caught hold of Owen and Ianto's arms. "We need to talk, Tosh already agreed to watch the Hub so let's go to Ianto's... I would suggest yours." Jack added, smirking at Owen, "But I don't want to have to clean up weeks of take out cartons before we can do anything."

"Fuck you." Owen replied, but he was laughing.

"Not yet." Jack smirked. Owen simply stared, How the fuck was he supposed to take that?!

_**~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~**_

Owen stared at Jack, drinking in all the small details, Jack hadn't noticed that he was staring yet, which was good because it gave Owen more time to memorise Jack's face. Ianto was in the kitchen making them all mugs of coffee, Jack was staring out of the window, occasionally tilting his head to the side, "What you looking at?" Owen asked finally,

"Life." Jack replied and Owen rolled his eyes, trust Harkness to be so bloody mysterious.

"Here you go." Ianto said, handing the two men mugs of coffee. They both thanked him as he sat down in the armchair, "So..." Ianto prompted Jack.

"Right... Yes... Umm..." Jack let out a deep breathe, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he did so. "Where I was born, In the fifty first century, it's not uncommon for three people to be living, and sleeping, together. I guess over time people become more accepting that love comes in whatever form. It always works because it's always three people, never two plus one which is what's been making our thing so awkward so... Well... Maybe we could give it a go? The three of us... Together?"

_**~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously: **_"Right... Yes... Umm..." Jack let out a deep breathe, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he did so. "Where I was born, In the fifty first century, it's not uncommon for three people to be living, and sleeping, together. I guess over time people become more accepting that love comes in whatever form. It always works because it's always three people, never two plus one which is what's been making our thing so awkward so... Well... Maybe we could give it a go? The three of us... Together?"_

* * *

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_WRONG._**

**_~*~*~*~_**

"I think it's a good idea." Owen said, he had been thinking about it a lot and it was the only solution that seemed to make sense, he and Jack both looked at Ianto then, Ianto paled slightly and ran a hand through his hair, not noticing that his hand was trembling, he was saved by the doorbell and practically leapt to his feet and raced across the room and down the hall.

Owen sighed and rested his head in his hands as he heard Ianto talking quietly to someone. "I have to pop out." Ianto said as he walked back into the room and grabbed his jacket, "My landlord just turned up and apparently I'm behind on rent so -"

"You low on cash"? Jack asked in shock, he perosnally wrote all their cheques and knew just how much money they were all getting.

"No, I'm just never here when the landlord turns up, except for now. I just have to run to the chashpoint, I'll be about ten minutes." Ianto said, Owen and Jack nodded and Ianto grabbed his wallet before walking out of the flat. As he walked he thought back on what Jack had said, a three way relationship... blimey. When he had been fifteen he had had a crush on a guy in his art class, Ianto's dad had found out somehow and had beaten him sensless, calling him all sorts of horrible homophobic names. Soon afterwards Ianto had run away to London but he had never looked at another guy in a sexual way, until Jack... The thought of being in a proper relationship scared him, especially a proper relationship with two men! Ianto slid his card into the cashpoint machine and tapped in his pin before selecting the amount of money he wanted. His mind drifted back to the flat where Jack and Owen were sat, probably wondering what his answer was going to be. He grabbed his money from the machine and slid it, and his card, into his pocket before heading back home.

Then Ianto stopped and pulled his mobile out of his other pocket, he knew who could help him, she'd always given him great advice. The phone was picked up after three rings, _"Hello?"_

"Rhi... It's Ianto."

"_Oh, You've actually decided to let us know you're still alive?" _ His sister asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Sorry about that... Listen... I... I've been seeing this bloke..."

There was silence at the other end of the phone and Ianto froze, but then _"That's nice, do we get to meet him?"_

"It's complicated..." Ianto said, Rhiannon remained silent, waiting for her brother to explain, "I... I've been seeing anther guy too."

_"Oh Ianto. Cheating is never a good plan..."_

"I know, I know, just listen. Jack, that's the first guy, he likes Owen too... And Owen likes him, and I love them both... Jack sort of... He suggested we have a relationship, all three of us."

Another silent pause, then Ianto heard, _"Johnny, keep an eye on on the soup, I'm going upstairs, this is important." _Ianto listened patiently as he heard his sister climb the stairs, "_Ianto... You love them both?" _Rhiannon asked finally.

"Yeah..."

_"And they love you?"_

"Yeah."

_"You happy?"_

"I think I will be if we do do this but..."

_"But?" _Rhiannon prompted.

Ianto sighed, "Remember when I fancied David Pierce..."

_"Dad was a twat." _Rhiannon said angrily, _"Don't you dare let him conduct your life Ianto Jones, do you hear me?! If doing this makes you happy then you go for it."_

"You think...?"

_"I do."_

Ianto smiled down the phone, "Thanks Rhi. I should go, I left them in the flat."

_"Okay honey, and you bring them over for dinner okay?"_

Ianto groaned, "Do I have to"?

_"Yes."_

"Fine. Love you."

_"Love you too brat." _Rhiannon laughed, using her old nickname for her baby brother.

"Not a brat." Ianto grumbled before hanging up, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He headed into his building and bumped into Callum, the landlord, "Got it." Ianto grinned, pulling the cash out of his pocket.

Callum grinned and pocket it himself, not bothering to count it, showing the trust he had for Ianto. "Ta, need to get one of them card machine's!" He said making Ianto laugh.

Ianto headed back up the stairs and into his flat, Jack and Owen were still sat exactly as when he had left. "I..." Ianto started before letting out a sigh and sitting down in the armchair again, "My dad... He was pretty homophobic... Really homophobic actually, when I was fifteen he found out I had a crush on this boy at school and my dad beat me." Jack and Owen stared at Ianto in horror, "It was pretty bad... My sister had to take me to the hospital to get stitches because he threw a cup at me and it smashed, told the doctors I got mugged... After that I never looked at a man in a sexual way, until I met you Jack." Ianto sighed, he stood up and began to pace, "It was easy, with you, because mot of what we had was just sexual. I told myself that that made it okay... Even when I started up with Owen too. But the idea of a relationship freaked me out, still does a bit." Ianto looked out of his apartment window, "I phoned my sister, when I went to get money, she told me that I had to do what makes me happy." Ianto turned around then and went to kneel in front of the sofa, taking Jack and Owen's hands, "So this is me, being happy." He smiled gently.

Jack broke into a grin but Owen frowned, "You told your sister everything?"

"Yup." Ianto nodded.

"And she was okay with it?"

Ianto nodded, "She just wants me to be happy... She also wants us all to go over there for dinner sometime, but I can probably get us out of that..."

Jack laughed, "Don't be silly, dinner will be good." He said, leaning forwards to kiss Ianto.

"Yeah, food's always a good thing." Owen smirked, making the other two laugh, "Can we get on with the sex now?"

* * *

_**~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~**_

_**Let me know what you think.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_Wrong._**  
Fandom: **_Torchwood._**  
Summary: **_Ianto knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't...__but… well if Jack could flirt with loads of other people then why couldn't Ianto sleep with Owen_** Warnings: **_slash, scences of a sexual nature,_**  
Pairings: **_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Owen_

_**Torchwood is not mine.**_

**Previously: **_"I phoned my sister, when I went to get money, she told me that I had to do what makes me happy." Ianto turned around then and went to kneel in front of the sofa, taking Jack and Owen's hands, "So this is me, being happy." He smiled gently._

**This chapter contains scences of a sexual nature.**_**  
**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**WRONG.**

**~*~*~*~*~  
**

Rhiannon smiled as she opened the door to the three men, "You must be -"

"Jack Harkness." Jack grinned, sticking his hand out,

Rhiannon blushed and shook it, "So you're Owen." She asked the younger man who nodded and also held his hand out, Rhiannon shook it before hugging Ianto tightly and leading them all into the living room. A young girl, about seven ish, was playing on an Xbox,

"Hey Mica." Ianto smiled, handing her a ten Pound note.

"Thanks Uncle Ianto." The child said, not even looking away from the TV as she pocketed the money.

Rhiannon gave her brother an irritated look, "You spoil them." She said as a boy about eleven walked in.

"Hey Uncle Ianto."

"Alright David?" Ianto grinned, handing over another tenner, Rhiannon scowled at her brother before going into the kitchen area to check on the food.

Owen rolled his eyes at his lover and watched as David grabbed a football, "You wanna play?" He asked his Uncle.

"Ianto's helping me with the food." Rhiannon cut in, "But I'm sure his friends wont mind playing." She added.

"Sure." Owen grinned and he and Jack headed into the garden.

Ianto wandered over to Rhiannon and she handed him a chopping board, a lettuce and a knife. As he got to work she said, "I didn't tell the kids everything, just that they were your friends. I hope that's okay, It's just that it might be a bit confusing for them that's all."

"That's fine, we've only told you and a few close friends." Ianto said.

"I told Johnny. he was a bit surprised at first but he agrees that if you're happy then that's all that matters."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you all are?" Ianto asked, putting the knife down so that he could hug his sister.

Rhiannon flushed, "You finished with that lettuce? Go lay the table." She said when her brother nodded. Ianto rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

"Hope you're not too traumtised." Ianto said as he let Owen and Jack into his flat later that night.

"It was fun!" Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around Ianto and kissing his forehead gently.

Owen nodded his agreement, "You got a nice family there." He said, smirking as he remembered how Mica had insisted on plaiting Jack's hair, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower, we need to be back at the Hub in a few hours." Ianto and Jack nodded and headed into the kitchen to clean up the lunch things they'd left out earlier. Except Owen took really long showers and they're finished before he is. It's not really their fault that they got bored and wandered into the bathroom where Jack pressed Ianto against the counter to make out, not really their fault that they decided to strip... Well okay, that was their fault. Owen's body was blurred through the glass of the shower door but it was enough for them to imagine, and Ianto knew Owen could see enough to figure out the show they were giving him. "Get up." Jack said tapping the counter and pushing Ianto against it until he gave in and jumped up to sit on it, letting his legs fall open for Jack to step between them. "I can't get through a shower without a porno in the bathroom?" Owen said as he stepped out of the shower and ran a towel over his hair, he stepped behind Jack and his skin was still slick from the shower when Ianto reached for him. "You took too long." Ianto mumbled, letting his head fall back as Jack kissed down his neck.

"You don't usually mind me taking so long." Owen answered and Jack chuckled against Ianto's chest.

"I do when it takes you this long to get started." Ianto said, gripping at Jack's hair. Owen rolled his eyes and reached around him to get condoms and lube from the medicine cabinet, Ianto wasn't so blind that he didn't notice that Owen had more than one. "That isn't going to work." They'd tried fucking like that before, except the last time had been in bed with Jack trying to fuck Ianto whilst Ianto fucked Owen. It was impossible to get a good rhythm and it was so awkward the heat was gone and none of them got off, and Ianto really wants to get off this time. "You have no sense of adventure." Owen said, urging Jack to pull Ianto forwards on the counter so that Owen can ease a lubed finger inside him. "I ahve a sense of adventure, I'm with you." Ianto managed even as Owen hit the right spot and added a second finger. "So funny." Owen smirked, ripping open a condom and sliding it over Jack's cock. Ianto gives up thinking of a comeback as Jack pushes inside him, "Okay baby?" Jack asked, kissing Ianto gently.

"Mmm yeah, I'm good." Ianto mumbled, leaning back, the mirror dug into him slightly but the angle was better and it let Jack fuck him just right. Ianto could see Jack's face as Owen started to stretch him open, Jack gasped and thrust into Ianto harder, his fingers digging into the Welshman's thighs. "Ianto." Jack moaned, his mouth falling open as Owen thrust into him. Ianto moaned, it was always hot watching Owen fuck Jack but this beat all the other times. "Give me some space Babe." Owen drawled, easing Ianto's legs open so that he could press fully against Jack's back, with Ianto's legs wrapped around both of them.

"One of you needs to fucking move." Ianto groaned and Owen chuckled, reaching aroudn to grasp his cock.

"Come on, Ianto wants it, I left you enough space." Owen said, kissing along the side of Jack's jaw and Jack lost it, fucking himself on Owen's cock as he fucks Ianto hard and fast, collapsing onto the Welshman's chest as he comes. Owen takes over, tucking Jack against Ianto and pulling on Ianto's cock until he comes, spilling all over Owen's hand and Jack's stomach. "Told you ti would work." Only Owen could smirk like that just before he comes, Ianto would have hit him but he couldn't find the energy. Through his haze he could just about hear Owe pulling back and tossing away his condom. "Guess you guys have to shower now."

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this story, if you have the time then leave me a review :)**_


End file.
